This Tragic Affair
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Gerard is in the Mafia, his next assignment? Assassinate the only son of his greatest enemies, the Ieros. On the flip side, what happens when Frank meets a charmingly dangerous girl? Can she protect him? MCR is in the Mafia!
1. Come One Come All

**Here it is, my long-awaited new fic! I can't believe I'm saying this: But I don't think I can continue writing My Beautiful Romance on my own. I would appreciate a co-authorship! I don't care who you are! :) Cause I love you all!**

**Please leave me a nice review...I would appreciate it. If I don't get at least 7 reviews on chapter 1 alone, then I won't update this story, and will try another ****one of my prompts. Ok? Good. I'm glad we're clear. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR. Or the mafia. This fic is dedicated to my friend Andrew, for being my Mafia!muse :) "Donna talk about da family!" I love you! See you in July, when Princess Jump reunites once again!**

**Now, review!**

* * *

><p>The black 2008 Maserati GranTurismo sped down the highway just a tad bit over the speed limit. The road was otherwise empty of vehicles, so the driver didn't mind speeding a little bit in his haste. His destination was of most importance.<p>

"_The black dress, with the tights underneath-"_

Not the right song. Not for this mission. He needed something to get his blood pulsing in his veins. He needed something to make him throw his hair around manically. He desperately needed something better than the crap on the radio.

"_Never say never-"_

Definitely not Rhianna. Not now and not ever. "Come on," he shouted at his stereo, switching to a CD; out blared a very heart-pounding, head-banging, mind-numbing song. Iron Maiden's "Run To The Hills".

"Much better," he smiled to himself. Gerard looked in his mirror, pleased with his appearance. His shirt was snow-white and starched perfectly. His tie was crimson silk, making stark contrast from his black suit and matching raven hair. He loved his hair, chin-length and an inky midnight black. His eyes, hazel/green and rimmed with black as well, were his best feature. His smile was slightly crooked due to his lack of a dental history (He was scared of needles…so no Novocain…and therefore no mouth procedures). He began to sing along with the next song, "You say I waste my life away, but I live it to the full. How would you know anyway, you're just mister dull? We don't need no, no no no, parental guidance here."

From beside him, his cell phone rang. He turned the radio off and picked up the small piece of black plastic, reading the caller ID. _Mikey Way, _it blinked in small blue letters. He pressed the button and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Where are you?" _his brother sounded rather frantic. "_The meeting started early today and Father isn't very happy!" _

"Sorry, I had a little trouble at the drop spot," Gerard mumbled angrily, glaring at the road up ahead. Just one more mile and he would be there.

"_Well hurry up!" _and the call was terminated. No one needed to know what Gerard Arthur Way was up to tonight. Noses were not meant to be poked into business such as his.

"Here we are," he said to himself as he swung into the parking lot of a dingy motel, flinging his car door open and jogging inside. He ran up the stairs two at a time, stopping in front of room 324 to brush his hair back one final time. He knocked in the coded pattern; twice and a pause, then three times more. The dilapidating wooden portal swung open to reveal a hunched over little man in a suit. His graying hair was hidden under a cabby cap and his eyes were sharp. He looked Gerard up and down.

"Finally, we've been waiting for you to report," he sniffed. Gerard shook his head a little, stepping brusquely past him into the room. His father sat at the head of a long mahogany table, his heavily-ringed fingers crossed in front of him, his head leaning on his hands.

"Where have you been, Gerard?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Gerard cleared his throat. His adopted father was not someone you messed with.

"The target was having some…sentimental issues at the drop spot that took longer than usual to sort out. I'm extremely sorry sir," Gerard said, bowing at the waist (as is proper). Mr. Martin shook his head sadly.

"You must learn the art of efficiency. Since it is something so minor, and your first offence, I won't punish you for it." Gerard breathed a sigh of relief at this. "Now come sit down and let's get this meeting started. I have new jobs for all of you!"

Gerard took his seat next to his girlfriend, Alice. She sat straight-backed in her black silk dress. Her ebony hair fell to her porcelain shoulders in gentle waves, curling ever so gently at the ends. Her eyes, one-tenth darker brown than his, sparkled in the dim light. He loved her so much. She made him want to drop his line of work and find another. She made him want to be responsible and smart. But it was hard to get untangled from a spider's web. Especially Mr. Vincenzo Martin's web.

"Gerard, your assignment first," the leader boomed, passing a manila envelope down the line of seats. "I want you to take out the Iero's kid. Frankie."

"Yes sir," Gerard said grimly. The Ieros were their rivals, especially since there had been recent territory border issues. The Martins had control of most of the lower-south part of New Jersey. The Ieros took care of the upper-south part. Lately, Iero _family _members had been showing up where they weren't wanted. Gerard's reason for being late was a transaction concerning an Iero family member they'd held hostage and demanded ransom for.

"We need to keep them off our property," Mr. Martin declared with an air of finality. Then he passed and envelope to Alice and Addison. 'Double A' was the feminine dream-team of the Martin Mafia. "You girls will be taking care of some payment issues downtown."

"Yes sir," the girls said in unison. Unlike most Mafias, the girls in the Martin Family were active field agents. They went on just as many missions as the men did. Because while the more modern Mafias held their women like prizes or pretty pieces of furniture, the Martins used them to the best of their ability. Even if the girls were engaged to another member of the same Family. Addison, despite being single, was pretty. She had dirty blond hair that came to her shoulders in a sheer curtain. It was pin-straight and most often held up in a loose bun. Her eyes were icy blue and menacing, although they changed to a teal color when she was amused or excited.

After the assignment ceremony was over, the meeting was adjourned and the members dispersed to their seedy little hideaways. Alice hooked her arm through Gerard's and pulled him along. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well I want a glass of champagne and a nice little chat," she said, smirking up at him. "Don't you Geebaby?" Being the polar opposite that he was, Gerard liked his girlfriend's odd little pet name for him.

"Of course I do," he smiled, opening her car door for her. "Anything for my Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh Gee, you make me blush," she giggled, holding a black-nailed hand over her mouth. Gerard thought she was absolutely irresistible. "Can I see your assignment file?"

"Sure," he handed her the envelope and watched her delicate fingers practically rip it open. Like a hungry animal.

"I wish the boss trusted me enough to do jobs like yours," she pouted. Her significant other wrapped an arm around the back of her car seat.

"I wish I didn't have to do this job. I wish I could find another one, a simple one. A job where I could provide for you and still be safe," he said, looking her in the eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled into the parking lot of an Italian restaurant.

"Well I kind of like it," Alice murmured with a shrug. "The killing, the suspense, the adrenaline. Everything about being in the Mafia. It's fun."

"It's fun until you get shot," Gerard condoned. Alice nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Geebaby," she whispered.

"I love you too Alice," Gerard smiled down at her. She looked up through her eyelashes. "Very much."

FRANK IERO'S POV

"You've gotta get out of the state, better yet, _get out of the country!_" Rob was nearly shouting, shaking my shoulders for emphasis. "The Martins are coming after you!"

"How would you know?" I asked, strumming my Les Paul affectionately. Up one side of her body read the black-white-and-shiny-sticker-applied-word _PANSY_, my beautiful friend. Rob's eyes fell, his hands leaving my shoulders to twist awkwardly in his lap. I knew without looking that he was biting his lip, a childhood habit he resorted to when extremely nervous.

"Your Father hired me to spy on the Martin Mafia for him," he confessed. I shot up, dropping Pansy onto my black-silk bedspread and facing my friend. He still looked ashamed. "It was for the Family's protection!"

"You are _not _under _any_ circumstances to risk your _life _for something so _stupid!_" I enunciated. Each word could have been its own sentence. "My father can deal with things any other way he wants. Risking my best friend's life is not an option."

"But it was the only way," Rob argued. "They know everyone else."

"And what happens when one of them spots you on our territory?" I asked, looking up at him through my black bangs. He shook his head.

"If they see me, then I won't return to their territory. I'll get moved to another area. I'm a spy, Frank, that's how I was trained!"

"What happens when-" I was interrupted by a knock at the door. My father stepped in, looking grim in his grey business suit and black tie.

"Pack up, Frank," he said softly, his frown deepening when his eyes grazed over Pansy. "And no taking the guitar. Too risky."

"What?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"It's for your own safety," my father snapped, slamming the door shut. He loved me very much, there wasn't one childhood memory of him I didn't smile about, but I didn't want to leave. The Martins were dangerous, sure, but nothing could harm me in my own household. Except maybe the slightly-deranged maid, Clementine. But that was an entirely different story.

"Just do as he says," Rob half-smiled reassuringly. "I'll be in contact soon."

"Promise?" I asked, the reality sinking in a little more at his parting words. Words that usually would have gone unsaid. "Please promise me you're not lying."

"I promise," he smiled, before following my father out the door. The silence in my room was deafening as I packed my small bag. It was a duffel my mother had bought me for Art Camp all those years ago. Paint stains still marred the sides and the zipper was doomed to fall off within the next five uses. The raggedy thing was _ancient! _Yet as I angrily slammed clothes and shoes into it, it held firm. After I was finished, my father met me downstairs at the back door.

"Frank, my son. You've grown so much, promise me that you won't get mixed up in anything bad where you're going," he said, laying his pudgy hand on my slim shoulder. He squeezed gently, assuring me of his love and support. Blinking back tears and choking on a sentimental sob, I nodded.

"I promise Dad," I said, dropping the duffel and throwin my arms around the older man. The man who had been there when mother died, the man who had come to all of my childhood talent shows. I was finally letting go of him to live on my own for a little while. "Which car should I take?"

"I think you should take the least noticeable, with the bulletproof windows," he said. "There's a trunk full of cash in the old Hyundi."

"Thanks," I said tearfully. "I love you, and I promise to return when things are safe again."

"Please do," he said, giving me a last parting hug and patting my black-clad shoulder. I walked through the garage and ended up in the front seat of my first car. The trunk, which also carried a case of money for future use, had a gun in it. I gulped, my breath feeling ice-cold in my lungs. I never knew just how serious this thing was getting. Rock hard realization settled in the pit of my stomach. I was suddenly queasy, but waved the feeling off as I drove down the dark road. I was on the run from an assassin.


	2. Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Okay, here is chapter two! I really LOVE writing this story. So you can expect updates pretty often. I apologize for MBR, I just couldn't do it. Maybe when this fic is finished, I'll go back and work on it. Okay? Sounds good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR. Darnit. **

**HOW MANY REVIEWS CAN I GET? TRY AND BEAT THE RECORD OF FOUR! OKAY? PLEASE?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ADDISON'S POV<p>

Alice and I took pride in our reputation. We were two of the most famous girl mobsters in the United States. We were also very corny. At the moment, the two of us were standing in an alleyway next to an abandoned warehouse, black trench coat collars popped up to hide our faces. Two extremely cheesy fedoras were pulled low over our eyes, so only our red-lipstick smiles showed. From our vantage point, we could see the rundown coffee house across the street, where our mark was currently sitting. After about fifteen minutes of getting odd looks from passersby, he emerged.

I was pleasantly surprised by his looks. Dirty blond hair fell to just above his chocolate brown eyes. He was just a few inches taller than me, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans and a light leather jacket. His head flicked from side to side, scanning the road for any cops, before he ducked inside the alley to meet us. He slowly approached, obviously not expecting our appearances to be so cliché.

"Can I help you?" Alice purred menacingly.

"I'm here for an appointment," he answered confidently. "I brought the cash."

"Good, that's why we're here," I said, reminding _myself _of the mission. He was just so…_attractive! _But anyone who was dumb enough to get messed up with the Mafia was no one to look for a companion in (and this is coming from a _member_ of the Mafia).

"How much?" Alice asked, looking him up and down appraisingly.

"One thousand, plus interest," he said.

"We didn't ask for interest," I snapped.

"I figured it would be smart to bring a little extra just in case," he smirked, "You can never be too safe."

"So where is it?" Alice asked impatiently. She wanted to call Gerard and see if he was okay, that much was obvious. She hadn't heard from him since she left their apartment this morning. "We're on an agenda." I was going to protest this fact, but was interrupted by the man offering me a small leather wallet. I opened it up, looking through. _Everything was here, including a strange note that I didn't take the time to read. _

"It's clear," I said, nodding at the boy in dismissal. He looked rather disappointed, but turned and fled the alley. Alice and I walked around the back and slid into the car, driving for home. I reached into the bag and felt around for the slip of paper. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Alice peeked over at the white thing in my hands. "What's that?"

"It's his phone number," I said, smiling. "What a cheeky idiot."

"Giving a member of the Martin Mafia your _phone number_," Alice shook her head in disappointment, "That's the equivalent of me walking up to a police officer in handcuffs and introducing myself!"

"True," I said, shrugging. "But you have to admit that he was attractive."

"I'm more of a 'dark and mysterious bad boy' kinda girl myself, but whatever floats your ditzy little boat," Alice shrugged. I frowned.

"I'm not a ditz," I muttered under my breath.

FRANK'S POV

I sped down the highway, ignoring the racing of my heart against my ribs. Like a bird in a cage, faster and faster it beat. Sweat dripped down my forehead, even with the air conditioning blasting through the old car. My father didn't spare anything for his son, not even a car that would blend in (despite the bulletproof glass). Up ahead I saw a half-broken motel sign flashing. Anywhere would be nice at this time of night, I had been driving for almost six hours straight and my legs couldn't take anymore. I was hungry, tired, and in desperate need of a shower. Against my better judgment, I pulled into the lot and parked my car. I slipped around to the trunk and retrieved my bags, ignoring the rather obvious gun case. I wouldn't need that to sleep, _would I? _Being the son of a mobster is so challenging. Especially when you're being hunted by your maniac enemy…whom you've never met before and never had anything to do with. I knew now how bad Father felt about even being in the Mafia now.

He hated it.

But he had no choice now that he was one of the Bosses. I approached the dilapidating wooden counter, ringing the bell twice. An elderly man came stumbling out of the back room, his glasses askew. "How can I help you?" his voice sounded like sandpaper. I missed Rob and Father already.

"I'd like a small room with a shower please," I said. _Don't all rooms come with a shower? _

"Okay, right this way," the old man showed me down a dimly lit hallway to a room. Inside, the carpet was a couple inches too short here and there, not fully attached to the room's siding. The ugly flower-patterned paper was peeling away from the walls, and the bed covers had holes in them. To me it looked like a night of much-needed sleep in a bed after a hot shower. It might as well have been a five star hotel.

"Thank you," I said, offering him a hundred dollars. "Do you serve food?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, accepting the money with wide eyes. "What'd ya want?"

"Anything vegetarian," I said, closing the door as he hobbled away. I threw my stuff onto the bed and sank down, my face in my hands. I ran my fingers through my greasy hair, shuddering at the texture. I hated being this dirty. I needed a shower to clear my head. After leaving a note on the door stating '_Leave the food just inside the door' _I stripped down and stepped under the stream of surprisingly hot water. It felt good on my shoulders, effectively relaxing me and cleaning my body at the same time. It was necessary to calm me down and better my mood.

Although it felt very nice, I had watched _Phsyco _recently and was slightly afraid of the results of standing in a shower in a seedy motel…all alone. So I finished up and got dressed fast, leaving my hair to air-dry. When I reappeared in the front room, a girl was leaning against the wall. I jumped, letting out a scared squeak at her sudden appearance.

"Hello Frank Iero," she smiled, her teeth shining white against her dark skin. Her hair, a deep blue color, fell to her shoulders in a silky cascade. Her black skinny jeans accentuated her thin legs, and a Misfits t-shirt hugged her torso in all the right places. Her converse were electric blue and worn almost to the point of replacement.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, staring into her brown eyes. They were almost hazel, but not quite.

"I'm just one of those people," she said sweetly, pushing off of the wall with her shoulder, her arms crossed in front of her. She slowly walked around me as I stood frozen, observing her every move. She seemed to be pleased by what she saw. "I'm here to protect you."

"I thought I was supposed to be on my own," I objected, crossing my arms to match hers. "What happened to that plan?"

"What happened to that plan is this guy," she pulled a picture from her pocket. A man, no older than twenty-five, stood in a grey suit. His midnight black hair fell almost to his shoulders, his red silk tie was in perfect contrast to his vampiric skin. Gerard Way. I'd know that face anywhere.

"Gerard?" I asked, one eyebrow raising on its own. The girl looked at me strangely.

"How do you know him?" she asked, taking a step forward. "Where did you meet?"

"Art school," I said numbly. "Back in the day."

"Back in the day?" she probed.

"Like four years ago, we met in Art school in New York. He was a friend-of-a-friend. Ray Toro introduced me to him. We hung out for awhile and got to be pretty good friends. I wasn't expecting him to stoop so low as the Mafia. Let alone the Martins!"

"He didn't have much of a choice," the girl sighed, sitting on the bed. The mattress groaned out its complaints beneath her as she readjusted her position until she was sitting Indian-style. "His step father is their leader. Gerard wanted to be an artist or musician, but it wasn't one of his 'chosen career paths'."

"What's _your _name?" I asked, changing the subject from my old friend.

"Revenge," she smirked. I felt my throat go dry, my stomach twisting into nervous knots. "Sweet Revenge, if you want to be formal."

"Revenge?" I choked out her name again, trying to get it through my head.

"Yes Frank Iero, I am Revenge. I am also a top secret agent for the government. I'm here to protect you."

"What is the government doing in the Mafia?" I asked.

"Your father recently called in some tips and handed over some members of his own Family. He's been extremely helpful. He also asked us for help disbanding his Mafia completely."

"Shouldn't he be arrested?" I asked. "Aren't there charges for all of this madness?"

"There are," Revenge said, patting the space next to her. "But we chose to drop them. We checked through the records, and he's never been linked to any murders."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's in the clear," Revenge smiled knowingly. "But Gerard Way? He's not."

"Is that why you're here with me?" I asked. "Not to protect me, but to get Gerard?" "Mostly yes, but I serve double duty," she pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere. "It's my job."

"And I really think I'm going to need some sleep," I forgot about food completely as I crawled under my holey comforter and slapped my head against the pillow.

"So where am I staying?" Revenge asked, sounding miffed. I just patted the empty half of the bed and lifted the corner of the covers. I heard her sigh before her slight form slid in beside me, laying down and breathing steadily in almost two minutes flat.

GERARD'S POV

No matter where I searched on their property, there was no sign of this Frank Iero kid. I didn't even know what he looked like, for Pete's sake! The most I got was a basic description, "Black hair, hazel/green eyes, short."

"Thanks for nothing dad," I mumbled under my breath as I drove down the highway towards New York. Maybe he'd gone out of state, someone could have warned him we were coming. _Who could have? That meeting was extremely private! _I zoomed down the road at an alarming speed. People on the sidewalk stopped to point, other drivers looked concerned for their safety. There were no police officers around, so I should be fine.

As I drove, my mind drifted to LynZ, my first love. I had showed her my workplace for the first time and she freaked out. She tried to call the police and have us all arrested. I was in love with her, ready to pop the question, but she rejected me. Rejected everything I was to her. All because she was _frightened. _So she was…eliminated. If you catch my drift. It was almost a year later that I found Alice and everything got better again. We were going to be married at the end of this month. Hopefully.

Then maybe I could talk Father into letting me out. He highly disagrees with the idea of children being raised in the Mafia. Maybe, if we could have a child, he would let us go.

"I'm coming for you, Frank Iero." I mumbled. "And then I'll be free."


	3. What's Said Is Said

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Coca-Cola, or MCR, or the Mafia! Okay?**

**Seriously guys? I only have 6 freaking reviews and I'm on chapter _three_? Sing It Out had at least eight by now! Come _on _Killjoys! You're gonna have to do better than that if you want another chapter.**

**(And whoever can tell me what movie I got the chapter title from wins a cyber-hug! And maybe a oneshot, if I'm in the mood.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The silence was eerie, almost haunting. He hated it. He couldn't stand it. Then fate smiled upon him.<p>

From somewhere in the corner, a light exploded forth from his phone screen. He scrambled over the unmade bed, extending his arm as far as it would go before snatching the phone back to his body. He didn't recognize the flashing green numbers, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Hello?" _came a high feminine voice. He jolted, _who was calling him?_

"May I ask who's calling please?" he asked, embarrassed.

"_How about I ask who I'm calling. You never gave me your name," _the girl, whoever she was, giggled on the other end of the line. He remember slipping his phone number into the bag of money, maybe it was one of the Mafia girls. He hoped so.

"Oh yeah, my name is Matt," he said, smiling widely. "What's yours?"

"_My name is top secret, but I usually go by Truth,"_ he could hear the humor in her voice. "_Doesn't fit my line of work, huh?"_

"Are you the girl from the Mafia the other day?" he asked, face palming afterwards. He didn't want to sound so stupid, she was a sophisticated mobster!

"_Who else were you expecting to call? Do you have a lot of lady friends?" _she asked, her voice almost sounded _angry. _Possibly suspicious. He shook his head 'no', before realizing she couldn't hear a motion and speaking.

"Oh no! I live on my own, no lady friends at all," he rushed. She laughed brightly.

"_So eager to please," _she smiled. "_I'll be at your place in half an hour."_

"How do you know where I-" but the call was ended abruptly. I threw on my jacket, brushing my hair and teeth in a flurry. I pulled on a pair of worn black converse.

Just as I was finished, there was a long and irritated _honk _from a car downstairs.

REVENGE'S POV

As we drove down the highway in the bulletproof car, I wondered why I was sent on so pointless a mission. Frank's father provided transportation and money, which proved that he had _some _sort of background funding, because he'd given all his Mafia-earned-money to the government when he requested help. Plus this kid, Frank Iero, already knew what he was doing. Although kid wasn't really the right word for him. He was a little taller than me and roughly my age.

And I'll admit, he was a looker. He was also a snuggler, and ended up cuddling into my side during the night. No matter how many times I pushed him away or stuffed the lumpy pillows between us, he would find away to burrow around my blockades and reach my side. I almost found it endearing. Before I remembered that he was just another mission, and I resigned to ignoring the fuzzy feeling in my abdomen.

"So where are we going?" I asked, pausing my reminiscing to lean back in my seat and unwrap a Blowpop.

"I don't really know. I have some friends in New York I could go visit," he shrugged. I nodded, _better than my plan: Smuggle you out of the US on the next flight to Germany. _

"Who're your friends?"

"Ray Toro and Bob Bryar, they've been close friends of mine ever since Ray and I met during an Art School meeting. He's one hell of a guitarist," Frank said, smiling fondly at the memory. "You'd love to meet him."

"Yes I'm sure I would," I agreed. "Your collection of friends sounds interesting."

"They were, but no one was a better friend than Gerard. I'm sure that if he knew my real identity, he wouldn't have accepted his mission," Frank sighed. _He was so innocent and childlike in many respects. Including his knowledge of the Mafia, which was limited by the way he spoke. _

"What do you mean, _your real identity?" _I inquired.

"I didn't introduce myself as Frank Iero because of safety concerns. My name, back in college, was Anthony Hero. No, not much of a difference with Anthony being my middle name and all, but it was definitely there. I'm sure it did some good," Frank shrugged again, this time looking a little worn down. We had been driving for almost five hours straight. If he wasn't nearly-insane, I was.

"Pull over," I ordered. Without a second thought, he pulled into a small parking lot off the highway. It was almost _strange_ how perfectly I timed that rest so that we ended up in the same parking lot as the assassin. He was sitting on the hood of his car, sketch book in hand, an empty Coca-Cola bottle at his feet. A cigarette, unlit, sat between his lips and he gnawed on the end of it mercilessly. I didn't even take time to register anything else before turning to Frank, "Get back on the road!"

"No wait, I don't think he'll recognize me," Frank laughed. In this situation, the last thing he should be doing was laughing. Gerard's eyebrows wrinkled before his hand delved inside his jean-jacket's pocket. I ducked, pulling Frank down with me. He giggled, "It's bulletproof glass."

"That doesn't make it 100% secure," I frowned at him, Frank merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. After about a minute of nothing happening, I snuck a glance out the window. Gerard was…texting? He had only pulled out a cell phone, not a gun. I sighed in relief and my companion burst into tumultuous laughter.

"You were…afraid of…a cell phone!" he gasped between his giggles, snorts, and all out belly-laughs. Gerard was now looking in our direction with an expression that read, _they are crazy. _He walked to the driver's side of the car and ducked inside. When he returned to sit on the hood again, he had a fresh bottle of Coke and his sketch book was absent. He looked at our car again, and his eyes widened. Slowly, Gerard made his way over.

"Hello?" I asked, rolling down the window. Frank quickly threw his arm over my shoulder to make the situation look a little less suspicious.

"Is that Anthony Hero?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow at Frank.

"Gerard?" Frank sounded surprised. He was, for a man under pressure, an extremely good actor. It seemed as if he had never known of his once-friend's presence.

"Yeah, how's it been man?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow and looking me over. I glared at him. "It's been what, five years?"

"Yeah, almost. I'm doing fine. I'm actually on my way to visit Ray and Bob! How about you?" Frank asked.

"I'm actually on my way to New York on a business trip," Gerard admitted, shrugging. Even I knew this was a complete and utter _lie._ He was on his way to find Frank Iero and kill him. What was hilarious was that no one had told him who Frank Iero really was, or for that matter, what he looked like.

GERARD'S POV

"Why don't we ride together?" I asked. Anthony shrugged. The girl under his arm seemed to tense up and shot him a poisonous glare. His eyes met hers, seeming to say 'thank you for the venom'.

"Good idea," Anthony smiled. "I would suggest taking my car though."

"Why?" I asked, glancing back towards my junky rental car. "Oh yeah. I can definitely see why." Anthony laughed, hugging the girl to his chest. She struggled out from under his grip. "So what's your name, precious?"

"I'm Rev," she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her Misfits T-shirt. Her glossy hair fell in a curtain and covered her brown eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Rev," I said, bowing for effect. She just rolled her eyes and snarled.

"Get in the back of the car, but don't touch anything."

"Okay! Lemme go grab my crud, if you don't mind," I suddenly realized how presumptive I'd been. Anthony smiled good-naturedly and nodded.

"Go for it dude," he chuckled. I ran over to my crappy rental car and grabbed my duffel and art kit out of the back. I threw it into the backseat of Anthony's car and jumped in next to it. "This is my girlfriend, Revenge."

"That is the most amazingly cool name I've ever heard," I said, beaming at her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, but she denied it. I felt kind of saddened. Why didn't she like me? We'd only just met.

"So what're you up to?" Anthony asked.

"I thought we'd just been over this," I said, trying to avoid answering a second time. It was hard enough lying to your close friend once, especially since I hadn't seen him in so long. Since graduation.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, shaking his head. His hair had gotten a little longer, falling almost to his shoulders. The girl next to him, Revenge, had _blue _hair that fell to her shoulders. I decided then-and-there that I should dye my hair and obnoxious color at some point in my life.

ADDISON'S POV

Matt ran down the stairs two at a time, slamming the apartment door closed behind him, and getting into the passenger's seat. Alice was gone out of town for the rest of the day and I was bored out of my mind. "What do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. What was your plan?"

"Call you and tell you I was coming," I said, "That's about as far as I got."

"Well, now what?" he chuckled, reclining into the soft leather seat. I turned on some Iron Maiden and shot off down the road.

"I have an idea," I smirked. Matt wriggled in his seat, clearly uncomfortable in my presence. I didn't know whether to laugh or smack him. "Seriously, I'm not going to eat you!"

"I know, but you're in the Mafia!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and you screwed around with the Mafia. I'm just the delivery girl, hun. I don't run any operations," I explained. He seemed to calm down a bit, humming along with a few of the familiar songs. I smiled and pulled into a parking lot. Matt got out of the car and came to open my door, ever the gentleman. I allowed him to help me out, before I led him to the door of a very colorful bowling alley.

"You ready to get powned by a girl?" I asked, placing on hand on my hip and cocking it to the side. He shook his head, blond bangs falling in his eyes.

"No way, babe!" he shouted. We darted inside, laughing. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to update until I have 10 total reviews. Maybe 11. Hmm? How does that sound?<br>NOW PRESS THAT FANCY BUTTON AND WRITE A COUPLE NICE WORDS! :) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! *what song is this from?***

**Truthful Blasphemy  
><strong>


	4. Hot Dog

**Okay, here is chapter 4. It's a little short. Actually, a lot shorter than usual. I apologize. I was really busy last week with a school project and couldn't do much else. Yeah, there are a few MCR references. But come on, I managed to make a couple of them pretty subtle.**

**I'm also debating starting another story (TTA is only about 8 chapters long) that I've been working on. The title must remain a mystery, but you can vote 'post' or 'don't post' on my profile. That poll is ending Saturday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>FRANK'S POV<p>

We barely made it into the busy section of New York before Gerard and Rev were asleep. I decided that it was the right time to pull into a decent-looking hotel. The hand-painted sign above door was a heart with the black-and-silver words _Hotel Bella Muerte_ which from a couple years of Italian classes I understood was _Hotel Beautiful Death. _I woke Rev up, and she, in turn smacked Gerard upside the head. He jumped awake, his eyes darting back and forth.

"What happened?" he yawned, stretching his arms above his head like a cat in the morning. I chuckled to myself.

"We're at a hotel for the night," I answered. Gerard simply nodded. Rev jumped out of the car and grabbed the money suitcase along with her bags. I collected mine and helped Gerard grab his duffel as well, smiling at the familiar random-art-supply sticking out of the side, in this case a sketchbook. He didn't change much, besides the whole joined-the-family-mafia-and-is-trying-to-kill-me part. I noticed how he'd gotten his raven hair cut, so that it fell into his face and hid his eyes most of the time. Underneath those hazel orbs were two purple bags, probably from lack of sleep or coffee withdrawal. Have you ever seen Gee on a coffee withdrawal? It's bad.

"Hurry up Gerard," I smiled, "Maybe they'll have coffee."

"You really think so?" Gerard perked up, his eyes sparkling in the light of the dim streetlamp. Revenge, now extremely irritated, just waltzed inside and got them all a room. A room with two bathrooms and two beds. _Great. _

"So, who am I bunking with?" she asked, her even gaze darting between the two of us, who were extremely confused about the whole situation.

"Um, me I guess," I offered. She shrugged, picked up her duffel, and walked straight to the elevator. Gerard and I followed, him still half-asleep and me contemplating the night. I knew that last night I had probably invaded her personal space _way _too much. I was a snuggler though, and it simply couldn't be helped. I entered the nice-enough looking room and dumped everything on the floor. "I'm going to go shower."

"I get the shower first, then you two can argue over it," Revenge said, glaring at me. I nodded from my place near the door. Gerard sat down in the corner and pulled his sketchbook out of his bag. He pulled his knees up over the arm of the overstuffed armchair and began drawing, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. I just rolled my eyes and changed into pajamas, thinking over our days together in college.

It had been an amazing four years. I thought I'd see his name in comic book stores all over the world by now. But no, he'd been sucked down into the underworld, never to see the light again. I thought that it might be fun to play with his head a little, remind him of his ever-important 'mission'.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked nonchalantly. He tensed up, his mind probably racing for an excuse.

"I never told you?" he asked, seemingly innocent. I could see straight through his lies.

"Nope. I just wondered what happened after college," I shrugged. "I'm-I-I draw stuff," he shrugged.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" I inquired, sitting Indian-style at the end of my bed. He gulped audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly. _Do I detect a bit of nervousness? _

"I draw stuff for companies. Logos and such," he lied through his teeth, seeming relieved as I 'bought' his story. I nodded, pursing my lips for a moment.

"So how's your family doing?"

"Good." _That was awfully stoic. _

"Mikey? He was your cousin right?" I asked, leaning forward a little in interest, like I wanted to catch up on everything that I'd missed. _So maybe I was being a little mean…_

"He's my little brother. He's a couple steps down from me, but just as important," he seemed a little fierce. He was obviously talking about the Mafia, so I played dumb.

"So he works in the art business too?" I raised an impressed eyebrow. Gerard nodded, returning his gaze to the sketchbook and effectively ending the conversation.

"The shower's free," Rev called, stepping into the room. Her Iron Maiden shirt clung to her shoulders and hips, barely covering the hem of her Marvel Comic pajama pants. I gulped a little bit, _she was so breathtaking. _

"Yeah, thanks," I said dumbly. I stood and got ready to shower, my movements almost robotic. I was still stunned about the situation. That, and I think I was developing some feelings for my mysterious bodyguard and newfound friend.

"Okay, well that awkwardness is over," Gerard chuckled nervously. I could tell that he was glad for Rev's interruption.

"Did I interrupt something important?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. I shook my head and left to use the shower. I really needed to calm down and wash myself. It had been too much stress in the past twenty-four hours between leaving my home state and finding Gee. Fate was obviously not on my side today.

"With just a touch of my burning hand, send my astro zombies to rape the land. Prime directive, exterminate the whole human race," I sang lowly as I shampooed and rinsed off. I loved The Misfits.

"Then your face just drops in a pile of flesh, and your heart-heart pounds till it pumps in death. Prime directive exterminate, whatever stands left!" Gerard finished for me. I smiled to myself and stepped into the small steamy room. I toweled off and changed into my Hulk pajamas.

"You're up next," I said, exiting the bathroom and running into Gerard.

"Thanks dude," Gee smiled. I felt my heart jump into my throat with the realization that _he's out to kill me. _

"N-no problem," I choked out, speed walking away as fast as possible without seeming suspicious. I ran into the living area and jumped onto the bed. Rev was in the corner, pounding away on her laptop. "Whatcha doing?"

"Writing," was her one-word answer.

"What are you writing?" I inquired. So sue me for liking a girl.

"A story about desert rebels. Jeez Frankie, ease up," she said, sending me a smirk. I chuckled. Gerard stepped around the corner.

"Frankie?" he asked. "I thought you were Anthony!"

"I am," I said smoothly, "Frankie was a nickname I aquired for winning my family reunion hot dog eating contest."

"Oh," Gerard's shoulders slumped a little as he grabbed his toothbrush (which he must have forgotten and come back for) out of his bag. "Sorry about that."

"Uh, no problem," it sounded more like a question than a statement. Once Gerard was safely out of earshot, Rev turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Nice save Anthony!" she giggled. I chuckled a little too, not as enthusiastic about it. I didn't want to have to lie to my friends. As soon as we found Ray and dropped Gerard wherever he was going, I was letting everything loose.

"So tomorrow we're going to try and find Ray and Bob, okay?" I asked. Rev just nodded, a little tired-looking, and ambled over to the bed. I crawled in beside her and we laid back-to-back, ignoring the odd feeling creeping up.

"Hey Anthony," Rev mumbled. "You're kinda cute."

"Thanks," I smiled, knowing she was already almost sleeping, "You're not too bad yourself."

"Mmm," she sighed, snuggling deeper into the pillows and falling into a deep slumber. I watched through half-lidded eyes as Gerard clambered into his own bed and fell asleep. I knew that this was going to be one of the most interesting road trips of my life. If my life even lasted that much longer.


	5. I Only Write Sins

**Chapter 5! Still not as long as I'd like, but I'm thinking one more chapter, maybe? I really don't know. It depends.**

**Alice and I went swimming today. It is cold. :) Fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCR...yet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>REVENGE'S POV<p>

"So Gerard, where are you going?" Frank asked. I prayed that he would be leaving soon, so I could finish my mission. Maybe I should just arrest him now. It doesn't make much sense, does it?

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Y'know, Gerard, you should come with us to Ray's place. I called him the other day while you were out," Frank shrugged. It had been two weeks and we'd set ourselves up nicely in a little apartment. I face palmed at my new friend's stupidity. _Did he have a death wish? _

"Sounds good to me," Gerard said with a wide smile. I could understand why he was so charismatic, "If you don't mind, Miss Revenge."

"It's fine," I said, ignoring the gnawing on my insides, "I'm totally cool with that plan. On one condition."

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"Once we get to Ray's, I have something important I need to do, no one will interfere with that plan, understood?" I shot my glare at Frank, knowing what my exact instructions were. Frank nodded sadly and Gerard looked confused, out of the loop, is it were.

"Yes of course," he said, agreeing. If only that innocent boy knew what life was like in jail, then maybe he wouldn't have joined the Mafia in the first place, or become on of their most dangerous members. I, for once in my danger-filled life, felt sympathetic towards my intended target. I had taken down gang bosses, drug lords, high profile foreign spies, but I felt the most pity for a lowgrade Mafia agent. How sad is that? I'm one of the United States government's most important hit women. Without me, a lot of people could be dead right now, including the President himself.

I pulled myself from the downing thoughts and smiled for no reason at all. It was better to smile and not know why, than to frown with good reason.

THE NEXT DAY

The car pulled into a short driveway. The house before us was small and white, an overgrown yard filled with an assortement of wildflowers filling the front. The porch was relatively clean, but there wasn't any furniture. Inside, music was blasting and the ground was nearly vibrating beneath our feet. The two men with me just smiled at each other and approached the front door.

"So who exactly is Ray?" I asked.

"Oh, he's a really close friend of ours from SVA," Gerard said, knocking on the door. I followed them up to the front door, just as it opened.

"Guys?" asked a tall man. He had large hands, brown eyes, and the most epic afro I have ever seen. That thing looked like it could've belonged in The Museum Of Cool Hair or something odd like that. "Is it really you?"

"Hey Ray!" Frank said, bursting forth and wrapping his short arms around the taller guy. Ray just laughed and pushed Frank back, holding him at arm's length and looking him up and down.

"Doing well I see, with a lady friend," he smiled over to me. "Or is that your cousin, cause she is WAY out of your league."

"Nope, I'm all his," I smirked, stepping forward and offering the man my hand to shake. "My name is Revenge."

"That is an awesome name," Ray said, ignoring my hand in order to give me a lung-crushing hug. "Sounds like it could be some sort of album name."

"I feel a little left out," Gerard pouted from the back of the group. Ray turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"Gerard Way?" he asked. "The little introvert from World Art Studies?"

"Yeah man, that's me!" Gerard said with a huge grin, again with the hugging.

"So what are you guys doing around here?" Ray asked, stepping inside his house and beckoning for us to follow. He turned his stereo system off and we took the opportunity to look around. Clothes were hanging off of chair arms and the kitchen was a huge mess of takeout containers. "I didn't expect anyone to drop by, or I would have cleaned up my mess."

"It's fine," Gerard said, clapping his friend on the back, "It's worse at my place, and I have Alice!"

"Alice?" Frank asked, turning around. "It's been like three weeks, and I haven't even heard of Alice!"

"Sorry," Gerard said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I thought you'd already heard some of our conversations on the phone. Really, I apologize for not telling you sooner…"

"It's all okay," in interjected, effectively ending the conversation. "Now it's time for me to do something important."

"What would that be?" Ray asked. I ignored him and turned to Gerard, whipping out my wallet and flipping it open.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you are under arrest for being an active member of the Mafia," I snapped. Gerard's eyes widened at the flashing golden insignia of the FBI. He simply held his hands out in front of him, completely calm.

"Gerard? You're going so easily," Frank said. "And I want you to know something."

"Yeah I am, mostly because I hated being in Mafia at all. I wanted to become an artist or musician. And what Anthony?" Gerard looked over at his friend.

"My name isn't Anthony," Frank said, "My name is Frank Iero. I was your target."

"What?" Gerard asked. "Really?"

"You've been trying to kill me all this time," Frank shook his black fringe disappointedly, "But you didn't even think about Anthony. You wouldn't have harmed him. You're not such a bad guy."

"It's true, I've never killed anyone. Just collected money," Gerard shrugged. "That doesn't make him innocent," I said sadly, laying a hand on Frank's shoulder. At least I could comfort the handsome semi-stranger.

"Wait, what?" Ray asked.

"It's confidential," I said over my shoulder to the man with the fro. He just nodded and walked into the kitchen to order pizza, completely calm. I wondered what these men were like as college students.

"So Gerard is going to jail?" Frank asked. I nodded, cuffing Gerard. Gee hung his head in shame.

"I can give you names," he said, "I'm not asking for anything other than my brother and fiancé's freedom. Please."

"I can't promise you anything," I said, patting Gerard on the arm. He nodded, tears welling up in his brown eyes.

"I wish I could have run away," he said.

"I have an idea!" Ray said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about we keep Gerard out of jail, rescue Mikey, keep your fiancé safe, and everyone will end up much richer!" Ray suggested. "We can start a band."

"It's so crazy, it just might work," Frank said, smiling.

"Let's try it," I smirked, unlocking Gerard's handcuffs.

ALICE'S POV

I was woken by my phone screaming at me. I reached over and checked the caller ID _Gerard. _I flipped it open and held it to my ear. "Yeah?" I asked, sounding slightly breathless. It had been three days since I'd heard from him.

"_Listen honey," he said calmly, "You need to get Truth and Mikey and meet me at The Hotel Bella Muerte on the highway, near the New York border. Can you do that? Bring money and clothes though. Normal civilian clothes."_

"I think I can manage that," I whispered. "I'll meet you there in five hours."

_"Got it,_" he said, "_I love you._"

"I love you too."

Then I hung up on him and called Truth and Mikey, giving them my future husband's instructions.


	6. The Penitance Bow

**Okay. I'm done. I got bored...new fandom.**

**I don't own MCR**

**Thanks. Please leave a review.**

* * *

><p>It was dark when the car pulled out of the driveway. The three passengers acted as if they had recently stolen something of extreme value (which may just be possible). Addison was driving, with Mikey and Alice in the backseat. Mikey had fallen asleep soon after they left, and Alice moved to sit in the passenger's place, her voice and Addison's mixing quietly over the gently tune of David Bowie on the radio.<p>

"What do you think happened?" Addison asked, slipping a stray bang back behind her ear.

"I'm not sure, but I'm kind of worried," Alice said in a tremulous voice, her fingers twining and untwining in her lap. Her eyebrows were slowly knitting themselves together on her forehead as her anxiety grew and her nerves frayed. "Do you think Gerard got Frank?"

"I don't know, you're the one he called," Addison stated, her eyes locked firmly on the road. Their gray-blue depths were filled with curiosity. Silence closed in on them, stifling any relaxation that had remained previously. _What if a fellow Family member saw them leaving the state without permission? What would happen to them? To Gerard? Was Frank still alive, or had someone in another state revealed Gee's identity?_

"What happened to Matt?" Alice asked, breaking the silence once more. Addison's eyes flashed from the road to her friend.

"Didn't tell him I left," she said softly. Alice's gaze softened, her voice gaining a note of sympathy.

"Did you feel something for him?" she asked. Addison nodded, wiping away a stray tear. The Mafia wasn't supposed to cry, but did that matter anymore? Weren't they escaping their pasts right now? As they drove to safety?

"Why didn't you bring him along?" Mikey's muffled voice came from behind them, making them both jump. Addison breathed out violently, her heart leaping in her chest from surprise.

"I-I didn't want to risk it," Addison said. "Besides, it just wasn't worth it anyhow. We all know how fickle men can be, and I didn't want to end up with a broken heart."

"You know how we Mafia ladies are," Alice snorted, "Bulletproof, every single one of us."

"Until the steel becomes brittle or the glass cracks," Mikey stated. Sometimes the girls would wonder how he could go from more-mature-than-he-should-be to spazzed-out to deep-and-emotional-advice-giver. Truly: he had multiple personality disorder, or something of the like.

"Yes, exactly."

"And so you spared yourself the possibility of love?" Alice asked, aghast. Usually Addison was so out-going and fun to be around, even for a killer.

"Shouldn't we be focused on getting to New York unscathed?" Mikey asked, changing the subject rapidly.

"Exactly," and so a comfortable silence filled the car, with Bowie's voice lapsing through the quiet.

EPILOGUE:

The story, my friends, ends like this: Revenge, Addison and Alice are now My Chemical Romance's biggest fans. My Chem is made up of two convicts, their intended target, and two of their friends from college. After the fan base grew so large, the Martin Mafia had no choice but to leave the Way brothers alone. The Ieros finally paid their debts to society, and everyone was happily married. At the moment, they are touring with their friends, not thinking back on that tragic affair.


End file.
